According to the development of cells having a high voltage and a high capacity, a large number of various polymeric electrolytes have been proposed. However, polymeric electrolytes have an ionic conductivity which is lower than that of aqueous electrolytes by more than one figure. Further, for example, a polymeric electrolyte using polyethylene glycol has defects that it is low in transfer and transport rates of charge carrier ions. Thus, attempts of improvement have been made by using various methods.
In view of the foregoing, the invention has been made, and it aims to provide a polymeric electrolyte which is improved in a transport rate of charge carrier ions. Moreover, the invention provides a novel ion-conductive polymeric compound used in the polymeric electrolyte, and further an electric device such as a cell or the like, which is improved in performance by using the polymeric electrolyte.